User blog:IAmBagel/"The Great Wiki Depression"
NOTE: ALTHOUGH THIS IS A TRUE STORY, NOT ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE 100% ACCURATE. THERE IS STILL SOME STUFF THAT I MIGHT HAVE LEFT OUT OR I MAY HAVE PUT IN THE WRONG INFORMATION WITHOUT KNOWING. WITH THAT SAID, ENJOY: HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS WANNA HEAR A STORY? ...NO? WELL TOO BAD. OOOOHHHHH- Once upon a time in early 2012, there was a user named Doug.scheer. Doug was rather immature, and insulted a fellow user, HomestarSB9, on many ocasions. Back then, there weren't that many admins on the wiki. Matt was an admin, Homestar was an admin, Rob was an admin, I have no idea if I was an admin way back then, and even Doug was an admin. One day in April, Doug appearently crossed the line with insulting Homestar, and had his admin abilities taken away as a result. This is when the first "Doug move" occured, everyone. After he got demoted, Doug left the wiki. You could probably guess the outcome. Almost every single person on the wiki (including me) were whining and whining and whining about Doug leaving. "NUUH! DUN LEAF" "Y Y Y DUN LEAF DUG U GRATE PURRSON" "WAAHHHH EF DUG LEAFS EYE LEAF TUU". Throughout the rest of the month, users kept whining and whining, demanding that Doug should come back. And then, right in the middle of the controversy, a bunch of users from Fantendo came here and Stelios7 (The wiki's founder, also an admin on Fantendo) gave those Fantendo users admin abilities here. Why? *Shrugs*. Anyways, did these new admins use their abilities well? Fuck no. They did absolutely nothing. One of them promised that they would help the wiki, but they didn't. Instead, they abused their abilties on chat. Now, I wasn't on chat for a majority of May-June 2012, but other people have, and from what I heard, chat was Hell. Admins constantly kicking people for no reason, users insulting others, etc. And in the middle of all this, a new user named Suzon joined. Please don't ask me how the hell this guy got admin, because he caused quite the controversy. Possibly the biggest controversy started by him was reporting MattBoo to Wikia for being underaged, as you can only be 13 years or older to have a Wikia account, and Matt was 12 at the time. So when the news broke out about Suzon reporting MattBoo, all hell broke loose. I know Suzon was "trying" to do the right thing, but "doing the right thing" sure caused everyone to be pissed off beyond belief. But did it stop there? No. In late June 2012, Suzon WENT. TOO. FAR. Without even giving people the proper warning, Suzon just SUDDENLY announced that the wiki was moving to a different Nickelodeon Fanon wiki that he created. Suzon then just suddenly began to delete a sh*t ton of pages, and eventually, Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki was abandoned...for like an hour. The new wiki that Suzon created didn't last long at all, and people just went back to the regular Nickelodeon Fanon Wikia after that. Users then got extremely pissed off at Suzon and decided to report him to Wikia and get his admin abilities removed. And later down the road, the admins from Fantendo got their admin abilities removed, and peace was restored... TEH EHND. Category:Blog posts